A KarNep Valentine's
by Mi22KarkiityVanta2
Summary: (Kinda cheesy, rated T for Karkat's language.) Equius is too busy to spend Valentine's day whith his moirail and karkat's alone because he shooed his away. Karkat's alone and everyone except Nepeta is busy. My first fanfic, no flaming, constuctive criticism is ok. KarkatXNepeta


AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ MEH. Hey guys. No flaming please, this is my first fanfic I ever uploaded anywhere. Constructive criticism I accepted. I know the grammar, spelling, and punctuation isn't perfect, I rushed to get this finished before Valentine's day. Warning: it is cheesy. Anyway, enjoy~

Be: The cat girl

"Equius!", you screamed.

"Come play with me"

" I sorry Nepeta but, im a little busy right now."

"Busy what? Building more stupid robots so you can punch them? Asfadghafgfk!"

"Nepeta stop, you're acting like a little wriggler."

"But it's Valentine's day"

"Valen- who"

"Don't you remeber, the holiday that the humans told us about."

"No, I don't listen to those lowblooded hoolagins"

"RAAAWR, lame, please, I don't have a matesprite to hang out with so I want to hang out with you"

"Sorry Nepeta but I'm busy"

Be: The shouty boy

"WhAt Is Up My BrOtHeR, MeRrY vAlEnTiNe'S dAy"

"OH MY GOD, WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME, AND IT'S HAPPY VALENTINE'S YOU DISPICABLE IDIOT""

"wHoAh, Ok KaRbRo, CaLm YoUr TiTs MaN, jUsT sAyInG hI"

"FINE, HI, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE"

"oK,wElL sEe YoU lAtEr"

Great, you just told you morail to leave you idiot. Now you are completely alone on Valentine's day. Gamzee may be an idiot but at least he would have listened to your problems. Now your crying, way to go idiot.

Be: Nepeta

Aww. Equius dosen't want to hang out with you. What about Tavros?! No, he's hanging out with Vwriskers. Terezi? No, she's trolling Dave. Kanaya's trolling Rose, Aradia's out exploring, Pawllux is with Fefuri, and Eridan's complaining to Gamzee. You sighed heavily. What? Wait! What about Karkitty. Oh, no. He probably doesn't want to hang out with you. Weelll... It wouldn't hurt if you just stopped by to wish him a happy Valentine's.

Be: Karkat

You have no matesprite, no kissmesis, and you shooed away your morail. Congratulations. Damn John, him even telling you that Valentine's day existed in the first place. You hear a knock on you hive door. Who is bothering you now? You dry your eyes and answer the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

you asked. It's Nepeta.

"I just came by to wish you a happy Valentine's day"

"WELL YOU DID IT, NOW LEAVE"

You started to slam the door but Nepeta stopped you. Why?

"Wait Karkat please"

"WHAT?"

"Equius is too busy to hang out with me and so is everyone else, I'm all alone"

She hung her head. Why is she coming to you? Oh yeah that's right, everyone else is busy.

"SO"

"So, will you hang out with me, we don't even have to role play by the looks of it you are lonely too"

"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT"

"Well, you're sitting in your hive watching movies"

"SO"

"Please"

Do you really want her here. Her of all trolls. Well, it's better than being alone.

"FINE, COME IN"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you"

"YEAH WHATEVER"

Be: The happy kitten

Oh Karkitty's hive is so nice.

"I really like your hive Karkat"

"THANKS I GUESS"

He's blushing, you can see it. Red. Purezi is right, it is a lovely color.

"So, what are you watching?"

"TWILIGHT"

"Umm, Twi-wat, is that a romcom?"

" EH, SORTA, I'VE JUST STARTED IT, IT'S SOMETHING THE JOHN HUMAN SENT ME, IT'S ABOUT RAINBOW DRINKERS OR SOME SHIT"

"Oh cool"

"YEAH I GUESS"

Be: The not so lonely shouty boy

You sit down in front of the t.v. and Nepeta sits next to you. Oh god she is sitting so close. You feel your face heating up but, why. You've never felt like this towards Nepeta but then again, you've never really hung out with her or sat this close to her. Oh, she put her head on your shoulder.

"So Karkitty, who's the pale guy , the hoofbeasttail guy and the clumsy girl?"

"THAT'S EDWARD, JACOB, AND BELLA"

"Oh, whats going on?"

"WELL, EDWARD DOESN'T LIKE JACOB BECAUSE HE LIKES BELLA BUT SO DOES JACOB, EDWARD IS A 'VAMPIER' WHICH IS SOME SHITTY SPARKLEY ASSHOLE VERSION OF A RAINBOW DRINKER, THE OTHER DUDE IS SOME KIND OF MUTANT BARKBEAST HUMAN MONTROSITY CALLED A 'WEREWOLF' "

"Hmm, sounds weird"

"IT IS BUT, ITS NOT THAT BAD"

"Oh karkat, you are so tsundere"

"TSUND-WHAT?"

"Hehe, oh nothing"

Well, at least your spending Valentine's day with someone.

Be: The not so lonely cat girl

The movie's nots so bad, it's not good, it's kinda ill-written but Karkat seems into it. You're kinda just psyched because you get to be with Karkitty.

"So Karkat"

"YES"

"Why aren't you hanging out with Gamzee"

"WELL, I KINDA SHOOED HIM AWAY FOR SOME DUMB REASON AND NOW HE'S HANGING OUT WITH ERIDAN"

"Aww, well that's to bad, het, at least you have me here to cheer you up."

"YEAH, THANKS I GUESS, YOUR ACTUALLY NOT AS BAD AS SOME OF MY OTHER FRIENDS"

"Aww, thank you Karkitty, that's so sweet"

Is this ship really gonna sail?

"SO TELL ME AGAIN, WHY WOULD EQUIUS LEAVE HIS MOIRAIL ALONE ON VALENTINE'S DAY?''

"He's making robots or something, pobably going to punch them"

"OH, WELL THAT'S NO EXCUSE, YOU'RE HIS MOIRAIL, THAT'S JUST DOWN RIGHT NEGLECTFUL"

"Yeah, you're right... hey Karkat,do you really dislike me, I mean, you usually avoid me and I feel like an annoyance, well.. I mean-"

you started sobbing. Darn it, you couldn't keep it together, no wonder he thinks you're annoying. You just want to be invisible right now, you can't handle this.

Be: The confused nubby horned boy

Oh shit, she's crying. What did she mean annoyance. Yeah you've yelled at her but who haven't you yelled at. God you feel horrible about yourself. You don't dislike her, she's so sweet and wouldn't hurt anyone, not her friends at least, she's kind, has patience and, is, dare you say it... cute. God, you got to straighten this out.

"HEY, COME ON, NEP, DON'T CRY, I DONT THINK YOU ARE AN ANNOYANCE, PLEASE STOP"

"You're lying, I just know it and that's ok, I'll just leave, I'm so sorry"

No don't leave, you don't want her to leave. She wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeves and got up to leave. She won't listen.

"See you around karkat, sorry again for ruining the movie"

What are you going to do. You didn't even care about that shitty movie, you just like being near her. She's you friend you... you, you like her, a lot. You might even have, flushed feelings for her. What are you going to do, you can't let her walk out that door.

Be: The sad cat who got stopped

God, you are so dumb, stupid dumb. You made yourself sad. You don't want to bother Karkat anymore. You might as well leave.

"See you around karkat, sorry again for ruining the movie"

You are just about to walk out the door when,

"NO DON'T LEAVE"

"Karkat, it's ok, I don-"

You were cut off, by what. Lips. Who's lips. Karkat's? Yes. Does this mean?

Be: The flushed Karkat

You did the only thing you could think of. Kiss. That stopped her in her tracks. She broke away.

"Karkat why? I don't under-"

You cut her off again.

"LISTEN, I KNOW I CAN BE SHOUTY AND RUDE, I'M PRETTY MUCH A HUGE ASSHOLE BUT, I LIKE YOU"

You could feel you face heat up. Jesus Christ, you are so fucking awkward.

"I LIKE YOU A LOT, MAYBE EVEN, I MEAN I MIGHT HAVE, RED FEELING FUR YOU, SEE, I EVEN MADE A CAT PUN, COME ON NEPETA, PLEASE DONT LEAVE"

Well, she wasn't crying anymore, she just looked shocked, really stunned.

"Karkityy, I...I"

"I'M SO FUCKING SORRY AND, I UNDERSTAND IF YOU STILL WANT TO LEAVE, I CAN'T EVEN STOMACHE ME RIGHT NO-"

Be: Nepeta, happy, flushed Nepeta

You weren't the one to get cut off this time. You kissed him back. Sometimes Karkitty talks too much.

"N-NEPETA?"

Karkat blinked at you. Your first Valentine's day seems to be turning around in your favor.

"Yes Karkitty?"

"WHAT DO YOU SAY WE GO SIT DOWN AND RESTART THE MOVIE TO WATCH TOGETHER"

All he did was smile. Actually smile, you've never seen him smile.

"Well... that sounds purrfect"

Be: The writer

"And that's exactly what they did. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY"

Tell me what you think, is there a major derp I should fix, was it good, i'll keep writing, see you next time. oh and thanks for the reviews. OH GOD I AM SO AWKWARD IN THESE THINGS.


End file.
